Orquesta nocturna
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En PoPoLoCrois se encuentra un grupo de personajes singulares para cantar en la celebración por el aniversario del reino. Pietro se entusiasma al conocer a Hatsune Miku, pero tamién podrá ver a Miku en su versión heróica. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Vocaloid y PoPoLoCrois no representan propiedad alguna para mí, pero sí una conexión sentimental por los gustos que me caracterizan XD. Les presento el segundo crossover de por vida con PoPoLoCrois incluido, ¡Rodando cámara!

**Orquesta nocturna**

Pietro: ¿Eh? ¿Una fiesta para conmemorar el aniversario del reino?

Paulo: Tal como escuchaste, hijo mío- dice con una amplia sonrisa mientras recorrían el patio frontal del castillo-. El día de hoy cumple un año más de la fundación del pueblito original que con el tiempo se convirtió en PoPoLoCrois- su hijo lo mira con algo de curiosidad, y nótese que el rey comprendió qué deseaba saber el príncipe-. Francamente no tengo idea de hace cuántos se fundó realmente, pero los libros de historia relatan que fue precisamente en un día como hoy, cuando se dice que los campos estaban en total devastación, el agua no corría por los ríos y los animales y plantas eran algo muy lejano para cualquiera que pasara por estas tierras.

Pietro: Los primeros habitantes debieron esforzarse mucho para convertir aquellas tierras en esto.

Paulo: No creas que fue tan rápido, Pietro- ríe un momento antes de continuar-. Tuvieron que pasar varias generaciones para alcanzar parte de lo que existe ahora. Por ejemplo, el bosque de Flornel era apenas un grupo aislado de árboles que amenazaban con marchitarse durante la dura época de sequía. Los primeros habitantes tuvieron que recurrir a las mejores técnicas y herramientas que podían tener en esos tiempos, además que la magia y la colaboración de varios espíritus y otras criaturas fueron de gran utilidad, y gracias a ese trabajo en equipo que se prolongó incluso por siglos, el primer rey cambió el nombre original del pueblo a PoPoLoCrois, que significa "cruce de las personas", pues en esa época todos eran vistos iguales desde todos los ángulos.

Pietro: Eso lo comprendo muy bien- padre e hijo salieron del castillo y empezaron a dar un paseo por el pueblo-. Se nota que todos están muy ocupados con los preparativos.

Paulo: Así es, y por lo especial del día, esta noche vendrán varias criaturas a disfrutar, no sólo humanos- toma una gran bocanada de aire para después botarlo-. Sonia me dijo esta mañana que contactó con unas personas algo curiosas que se les conocen como Vocaloids. No sé quienes sean, pero deben ser buenos para la música para que Sonia los solicitara tan alegremente.

Pietro: Ya lo creo.

El rey y el príncipe siguieron paseando por todo el reino y supervisando las decoraciones de los pueblerinos, e incluso se ofrecieron a ayudar en algunos casos en los que había alguien con dificultades para encontrar o manipular algo.

El día era genial, no había amenaza alguna de lluvia para arruinar los preparativos, todos estaban muy animados, Narcia invita a Pietro a arreglar unas cosas en una tienda que suelen frecuentar... El día era trabajoso pero lleno de júbilo. A mitad de cargar un par de cajas, el príncipe se detiene al ver a una chica alta con el cabello de color verde recogido en dos coletas, y que vestía de manera muy extravagante. No evita sentir curiosidad por esa chica mientras continúa en sus labores, y cuando finalmente termina, logra tener una oportunidad para presentarse a la desconocida.

Pietro: Hola ¿estás esperando a alguien?

Miku: Pues no, ¿y qué me cuentas tú?

Pietro: Mi nombre es Pietro Pakapuka, es un gusto conocerte- dice algo dubitativo, pues no sabía cómo dirigirse apropiadamente a la extraña.

Miku: Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, y soy parte de los Vocaloids que cantarán esta noche.

Pietro: ¿Quéeeee? ¿En serio tú cantarás en el festival de esta noche?- el príncipe siente que se le cae la mandíbula al no creerse haber conocido tan pronto a uno de los cantantes, y menos se creía que pudiese tener un aspecto como ese- ¿Qué clase de criatura eres? Lo siento por esa clase de pregunta, pero nunca he visto humanos vestir de esa manera.

Miku: No me ofende para nada esa pregunta, si hasta me acostumbré. La gente de este pueblo jamás había visto a un Vocaloid, que son seres artificiales que tenemos el poder de viajar a través de lo virtual y nuestro mayor objetivo en la vida es cantar cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad. Mis amigos y yo adoramos cantar, y siempre nos aburrimos cuando estamos largo tiempo sin hacerlo- el príncipe lograba entender apenas la mitad de las cosas que decía la extraña peliverde, pero le parecía bastante entretenido el tema-. Puede que no seamos los mejores para montar grandes escenarios, pero sí somos unos especialistas alegrándolos ¿Qué cosa te gusta a ti hacer?

Pietro: Me gustan las aventuras y también estar con mi amiga Narcia, una bruja que vive en el bosque de Flornel y que es muy agradable para hablar y somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los dos nuevos conocidos gastan casi media hora hablando para darse a conocer entre sí. Para Miku era interesante la vida sencilla de aquel pueblo y su reino, mientras que para Pietro era maravillosa la forma de vida de los Vocaloid, quienes al menos sabía que existían esencialmente para la música. Fue al final de la charla que el jovencito se puso nuevamente de pie para colaborar con cualquier cosa en lo que pudiera ser útil en los preparativos (ya casi terminados) del festival, mientras que Miku se fue a buscar a sus amigos para prepararse para el gran concierto que iban a dar.

* * *

**Más tarde, en otro lado del pueblo**

Pietro: ...Al final no entendía mucho de lo que decían, pero por lo que me dijo, se parecen en cierto modo a los robots de Gami Gami Maou-san, pero bien hechos y con forma bastante más humana.

Narcia: Ya veo. Será entonces interesante verlos, aún no creo haber conocido a alguno de ellos- Pietro sonríe ampliamente antes de hablarle a su rubia amiga.

Pietro: Miku es bastante simpática, ya verás que te encantará.

Ambos jóvenes van corriendo en busca de aquella interesante criatura musical, pero a mitad de ese pequeño viaje el pueblo es atacado una vez más por el malévolo Gami Gami Maou, insistente en ser el nuevo gobernante de PoPoLoCrois.

Gami Gami: Ahora sí conseguiré apoderarme de la corona de la sabiduría de Paulo y así me convertiré en rey. Es hora de saludar al nuevo rey Gami Gami Maou-sama, jejejejeje.

Algunas personas entran en pánico y empiezan a correr de un lado a otro para evitar los estragos de cada ataque del robot del genio malvado, otros sólo miraban con algo de aburrimiento, esperando a algo saliera mal con sus planes y volviese a fracasar en convertirse en el rey. Pietro y Narcia se dirigen al lugar donde el malvado causaba alboroto, y una vez que llegan lo llaman como locos para tratar de detenerlo.

Pietro: ¡Deténgase por favor, Gami Gami Maou-san!

Narcia: ¡No siga causando tanta destrucción, por favor!- el genio maligno sí hizo caso a los llamados de la bruja.

Gami Gami: ¡Hola, Narcia-chan! No te preocupes, que muy pronto tomaré a PoPoLoCrois y haré que el reino entero esté a tus pies- sí, es de esos rarísimos casos en los que invade todo un pueblo para ofrecérselo a una niña.

Narcia: ¡Por favor, no continúe!- rogaba sin éxito.

Gami Gami: Sólo espera un momento, en breve tendremos tú y yo el reino para que podamos ser felices juntos- continúa con su desastre y aterrorizando a varios aldeanos que estaban cerca-. Todo genio maligno debe cumplir con sus sueños y conseguir sus ambiciones por medio del reto a aquellos bonachones que ya lo tienen, eso es el romance... ¡DEL HOMBREEEEE!

Pietro: Gami Gami Maou-san no cambia por nada del mundo, ¿verdad?- ambos niños siguen al robot gigante del invasor, aunque no contaban con alguna idea para detenerlo.

* * *

**Frente al castillo**

Ya Gami Gami estaba cerca de asaltar el castillo en el que se encontraba nuevamente el rey Paulo, presto para robarle la corona y proclamarse él mismo como rey de PoPoLoCrois. Los guardias reales no veían de qué manera detener aquel monstruo mecánico, Paulo miraba paciente a la espera de enfrentar una vez más a aquel enemigo, y la reina Sonia miraba algo preocupada la situación. Bien Sonia pudiese convertirse en dragón y salir a la ayuda de su esposo, pero como siempre optó por confiar en la siempre efectiva paciencia del hombre. Ya estaba Gami Gami cerca de lograr su objetivo, cuando algo golpea la pierna del robot gigante.

Gami Gami: ¿¡QUIÉN SE ATREVE A MOLESTAR CUANDO ESTOY A PUNTO DE CONSEGUIR LA CORONA!?

Miku: ¡Soy yo! ¡Mejor vete de aquí, o haré que lo pases muy mal por arruinar el concierto de esta noche!- reta con un negi empuñado como una espada.

Gami Gami: ¡jajajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír, muchacha tonta! ¿Qué vas a hacer con un tonto negi? ¿Indigestarme, acaso? ¡Jajajajaja!

Miku: ¿Muchacha tonta? ¡Dices todo eso porque no conoces el verdadero poder de una Vocaloid enfadada!- después de girar unas cuantas veces a gran velocidad como si fuese una kunoichi su vegetal característico, la cantante virtual empieza a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño colosal.

Gami Gami: ¿Pero qué demonios?

Pietro: ¡Increíble! No sabía que Miku podía crecer de esa forma- señala el chico que aún se hallaba fuera de los terrenos del castillo.

Narcia: Con que eso es el poder de un Vocaloid. Escuchaba toda clase de rumores en el pueblo cuando salí del bosque de Flornel, pero esto va más allá de todo lo que se decía- dijo la espíritu con la boca muy abierta.

La Vocaloid Hatsune Miku se había convertido a su versión más grande, llegando a ser incluso mayor que el robot de Gami Gami, también contaba con su vegetal de tamaño colosal, por lo que ya estaba lista para enlazarse en un fiero combate con el malo más malo de PoPoLoCrois, o mejor dicho de sus cercanías. Empezó el combate por decidir el futuro inmediato del reino con un cruce de puños de la chica virtual y del robot invasor, logrando golpe ambos en el rostro de su adversario. Ambos retrocedieron un poco mientras trataban de mantener el equilibrio, para luego volver a la carga con devastadores golpes que tuvieron mayor cuidado en esquivar y así minimizar daños. Pietro, Narcia, Paulo, Sonia y todos los demás que veían el combate estaban claramente fascinados al ver semejante lucha, muy pocos (por no decir casi ninguno) se había imaginado poder ver algo similar.

Paulo: Es increíble. Aún en mis años de juventud no había presenciado jamás tal encuentro.

Sonia: Nunca paramos de ver cosas nuevas pasando por aquí- dice con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras se decide a regresar a sus aposentos para descansar un rato.

La batalla se notaba pareja y ninguno de los dos se dejaba alcanzar por los ataques del otro, hasta que Miku se decidió finalmente a usar su negi para pelear, y entonces la pelea se inclinó a su favor de manera trepidante. Un solo golpe de su vegetal fue suficiente para dañar considerablemente al robot, limitando su movilidad y capacidad de combate a mucho menos de la mitad, colocando así a Gami Gami en una seria desventaja.

Gami Gami: ¡Demonios! ¡A este paso mi robot quedará hecho trizas!

Miku: ¡Esto te va a enseñar a no interrumpir el concierto de los Vocaloids, viejo maloso!- lanza un último golpe con su vegetal y hace finalmente explotar el robot del maligno genio que una vez más veía frustrado su intento de ser el rey.

Gami Gami: ¡He de volver, siempre seguiré en esta batalla por ser el rey!- sale con la propulsión de unos cohetes en su espalda- ¡La persistencia en el logro de sus malignos objetivos son el romance DEL HOMBREEEEE!- finalmente se aleja a toda velocidad para refugiarse en su guarida lejos del pueblo.

Pietro: Hay que ver que Gami Gami Maou-san nunca aprende- negaba con la cabeza algo decepcionado.

Narcia: Menos mal que al menos nadie salió herido, príncipe Pietro.

Miku: ¡Es hora de volver a tamaño normal!- la peliverde regresa a su talla original con la misma rapidez que había crecido apenas minutos antes- Esa pelea fue algo entretenida, ese tal Gami Gami sabe fabricar robots que dan una buena pelea.

Pietro: ¿Estás bien, Miku?- tanto él como su amiga corren hasta la cantante.

Miku: No se preocupen, si puedo cantar no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¡Jajajajaja!- los dos chiquillos la miran algo extrañados por aquella manera de ver que estaba "bien"

Pietro: Esta vez fuiste tú quien salvó a PoPoLoCrois de las constantes invasiones de Gami Gami Maou-san.

Miku: ¿Constantes? ¿Quieres decir que es costumbre lidiar con aquel hombre?- alza una ceja lago sorprendida.

Pietro: Sí lo es, pero no te preocupes. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, Gami Gami Maou-san es una buena persona, es sólo que se enfrasca demasiado con eso de ser un genio malvado y esas cosas.

Narcia: Sí, además siempre quiere que me vaya con él, a pesar de que le había dicho varias veces que él no es mi tipo de persona.

Los tres ríen un momento por las cosas que decían sobre Gami Gami. Ya la noche se acercaba y el festival fue inaugurado gracias a los esfuerzos redoblados de los habitantes, aunado a la colaboración extra de los guardias del castillo para que el evento sí se llegara a dar.

* * *

**Zona de conciertos del festival**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde el inicio del festival pero la emoción no aminoraba. Muchas personas se juntaron para presenciar la parte central del evento; el concierto en el que tanto Miku como sus compañeros dedicarían un tema especial para conmemorar el aniversario de PoPoLoCrois. Narcia y Pietro estaban sentados en las ramas de un árbol cercano para ver y oír de principio a fin la canción de homenaje.

Miku: ¡Buenos días, pueblerinos y nobleza de PoPoLoCrois!- las aclamaciones no se hacen esperar- ¡Hemos venido para dedicarle una canción inédita para conmemorarlos a todos, después de todo ustedes son PoPoLoCrois, y por lo tanto he de decir que merecen lo mejor!- se escuchan más gritos y aclamos- ¡Junto a todo eso...- mira fijamente a los niños que se habían convertido en amigos esa tarde- quisiera dedicar un tema particular para unos niños que acabo de conocer y que han resultado maravillosas personas! Ahora no hay nada más que decir, así que podemos empezar con la función.

Ren y Rin son los primeros en encender la música, y todos los pueblerinos disfrutaban en grande el tiempo que tardó Miku en cantar más de diez temas distintos, no sólo temas nuevos especiales para el pueblo, sino también algunos temas conocidos previamente como _Triple Baka _o _Black Rock Shooter_. Cada vez que una canción terminaba el público estallaba en aplausos, pero Miku tenía algo nuevo en mente para culminar su pequeño espectáculo. Llama con un gesto a Pietro y Narcia, y ellos acatan inmediatamente el llamado. Narcia se transforma en Kail para después transformarse en una criatura voladora y llevar a Pietro hasta la tarima del concierto.

Miku: Hay algo que quisiera preguntarles antes de culminar esta noche para nosotros- dice tratando de hacerse oír en medio de los gritos y vítores.

Pietro: ¿Qué cosa es, Miku?

Miku: Mis amigos y yo pensamos en que nuestro tema final sea en formato de orquesta, y por eso me preguntaba si ustedes quisieran acompañarnos- señala animada a los demás Vocaloids, evidentemente entusiasmados por saber la respuesta de los dos jóvenes.

Kail: Supongo que estaría genial si estamos aquí un rato- dice sonriente, y Pietro asiente también contento.

Miku: Muy bien, ustedes serán quienes tomen las voces principales, los demás y yo seremos voces de fondo, y finalmente- señala a un nutrido grupo de Hachunes que nadie supo de dónde salió- Hachune tocará los instrumentos.

Pietro: ¿De dónde salieron esas niñas que se parecen a ti, Miku?

Miku: Uno de los aparatos raros que incluía aquel robot todavía más raro podía multiplicar a las personas. Ren lo probó cuando lo encontró, y luego lo hizo Luka. Al final supimos cómo se utiliza y cómo haremos que Hachune vuelva a la normalidad después que terminemos- Kail y Pietro se mostramos conformes con la explicación de la chica virtual.

Ya todos en las posiciones designadas, la última canción de esa noche estaba por dar inicio. Pietro y Kail tomaron aire, igual que el grupo virtual, y empezó la música. Inició un poco cómico a causa de la manera de ser de Hachune Miku, pero una vez que las voces iniciaron acto de presencia el público volvió a aclamar. Ciertamente los dos niños estaban nerviosos a más no poder, nunca habían cantado juntos ante tantas personas, pero no podían dejarse llevar por ello, sino que se inspiraron cuando veían a los reyes dándoles ánimo. Gracioso y un tanto adorable en principio, ahora la canción era sencillamente exquisita y agradaba a todos los presentes. Los Vocaloids se divertían en grande en la fase final de su acto.

Sonia: Realmente fue una estupenda idea que Pietro y Narcia se divirtiesen en este evento ¿verdad, Paulo?

Paulo: Hay que ver que nuestro hijo sabe cómo hacer amigos donde sea que se encuentre- responde muy divertido mientras disfrutaba de la orquesta.

Ya estaba pasada la medianoche y finalmente el evento aniversario del pueblo había llegado a su fin. Los aplausos, aunque seguían evidenciando la emoción de los pueblerinos, también hacían notar que el cansancio físico los embargaba, sólo hubo tiempo para algunas charlas entre amigos mientras recogían algunos aportes personales y se iban a sus casas. Ya se preocuparían por limpiar los restos de la fiesta por la mañana. En cuanto a los vocaloids y a los chicos principales del reino, estuvieron un rato más para hablar de lo que les interesara. Cada vez que Pietro escuchaba lo que tuviese que decir Miku o algún otro miembro del grupo lo motivaba más y más en poder ser un gran rey en cuanto le tocase a él, dispuesto a mantener intacta la ancestral tradición de respeto entre las distintas criaturas que vivían tanto en el pueblo como fuera de él. Pensaba que sería genial volver a invitar a Miku y a los demás, eran bastante agradables, pero debía asegurarse que Gami Gami no le volviera a dar por invadir otra vez el pueblo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Pietro: ¿Ya se van? Ha sido rápido- salta sorprendido el muchacho cuando había terminado el lugar donde estaba limpiando.

Miku: Pues así es, tengo que irme rápido- dice mientras se tomaba un jugo-. Me esperan muchos otros lugares donde podrían necesitar un concierto. Nunca se sabe dónde pueden necesitar unas cuantas voces listas para inundar los oídos de todo un aforo de fans, por eso me voy.

Pietro: De acuerdo. Espero que nos podamos volver a ver el año que viene. Ustedes cantan de maravilla.

Miku: Le diré a mis compañeros para que lo sepan, tal vez les guste la idea- empieza a alejarse a paso lento y voltea a ver una vez más-. Estoy segura de que te convertirás en un maravilloso rey, y que esa chica Narcia será una maravillosa reina.

Pietro: ¿Q-q-q-qu-qué estás d-diciendo, Miku?- el príncipe se sonroja tanto que su rostro parecía un tomate con ojos- Narcia y yo somos amigos, y aún somos jóvenes para...

Miku: Yo ya lo sabía, jejeje- el príncipe se sonroja todavía más-. Procura cuidarla, empezando hoy, mientras aún sean sólo amigos. Hasta luego- finalmente se va y desaparece de la vista del humano mitad dragón.

Pietro: Realmente... Miku es muy buena con las palabras- se decía a sí mismo mientras trataba que su sonrojo disminuyera.

Al cabo de un rato retoma su labor en otra parte, ayudando a algunos mercaderes que tenían problemas para limpiar todo ellos solos. Ya empezaba a dar la cuenta regresiva para volver a contar con la presencia de los Vocaloids el año que viene.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Fumado, verdad? No creo que me haya salido tan mal, aunque en la temática de este crossover quería evitar a toda costa la inclusión de elementos como el lemmon o el yuri (me es difícil pensar en algo que no sea eso XD) y al final me salió esto :p. Ya veré cuándo escribiré algún otro fic con Vocaloid, ya sea sencillo o crossoveer, pero por el momento tengo mucho que hacer.

Hasta otra


End file.
